1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for an air bag for protecting a passenger from an impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas generator for an air bag incorporated in an air bag system mounted in an automobile needs to satisfy various requirements in view of protection of a passenger. For example, the gas generator is required to reliably operate for at least ten years which is about the normal service life of a vehicle in which the gas generator is mounted.
In order to reduce the gas generator in size, it is desirable to use a gas generating agent having low combustion temperature so that a coolant/filter may have a coarse structure. On the other hand, in order to secure the operational reliability, it is preferable that ignitability and flammability of the gas generating agent are excellent.
However, the gas generating agent having low combustion temperature generally has poor ignitability. Therefore, to suppress generation of a harmful gas and to improve ignitability and flammability of the gas generating agent in order to secure the operational reliability are contradicting technical objects.
JP-A No. 11-334517 is a prior art related to the present invention.